deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
Reanimated by the N4 virus, a failed attempt to find a cure for cancer by Secronom, zombies were born. Many are the stereotypical mindless, flesh-eating drone, with only one goal: to eat. However, grotesque mutants, increasing in number as days go past, manifest an unstoppable rage for the living... When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently, move slowly, and are easy to kill. As you move deeper into the city, progressively tougher zombies will appear, easily identifiable by their color. There are also factors, which are believed to include weapon noise and number of zombies killed per block, that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or the number of zombies that will spawn at once (up to 8 in both Single Player and in Multiplayer) and how fast they move. NOTES: :*Experience gained is doubled while you are at Nourished, but cut in half when you are Starving. :*All zombies start moving faster at higher levels of "Aggro", which also increases the experience gained per kill. :*There are three levels of movement speed for zombies: walking, a 'power-walk', and a sprint. :*All experience shown, is what is gained while being Nourished and killing walking zombies. EXP = The exp'erience gained from a zombie. 'Tier I - Grey Zombies Normal, grey or pale zombies are the first enemies you will meet when entering the city. They appear practically everywhere in the western half of the city and are perfect training targets for weaker survivors. The first 10 blocks around the outpost are almost only populated by these zombies, aside from the occasional Green Zombie. The Kid Zombie - 10 EXP Many children were infected during the first zombie outbreaks. Many more were easily killed by survivors soon after, and still more child zombies emerge from dreary buildings every day, walking reminders of what many of the citizens of Fairview had lost during the outbreak. Pre-pubscent bodies being fragile, they are easily dispatched. The Female Zombie - 15 EXP Mothers, daughters, sisters, aunts, wives, and friends who lost their lives in the early stages of the zombie outbreak. They retain no memories of their former lives and attack any and all humans, even ones with whom they shared the deepest connections with. Survivors who recognize their loved ones have had trouble killing them, and those that have say it's one of the darkest moments they will ever experience. The Naked Female Zombie - 15 EXP Some humans were seemingly caught naked while being transformed from infection into the monsters they now are. Many speculate that these undead females were once call girls and prostitutes who were still on duty when the epidemic struck. Like Sodom and Gomorrah before it, Fairview is burning for all its sins. Sick parodies of the human ideals of beauty, these undead women walk about the familiar streets they once patrolled so very long ago. The Male Zombie - 15 EXP Much tougher than the female and kid zombies, because they are less affected by knockback and deal more damage. Their additional muscle mass enables them to take a lot of punishment, so beware of male zombies if you are not certain you will win in a fight with one. The Male Naked Zombie - 15 EXP Some humans were seemingly caught naked while being transformed from infection into the monsters they now are. These unfortunate men were caught taking a shower, sleeping naked, or buying a prostitute's services when the epidemic struck. They now prowl the streets with the clothed zombies. The Female Fat Zombie - 20 EXP Slightly weaker than a male fat zombie, identifiable by the blue shower cap it wears. Fat zombies are very resistant to knockback and weak hits such as a non-critical chainsaw or knife hit won't interrupt its attacks nor be be able to stop them once they're coming for you. They were hungry in life, and now they're even more hungry in death. The Male Fat Zombie - 20 EXP These are the strongest of all normal zombies that can be found near the outpost. Like the Female Fat Zombies, they are not knocked back or interrupted by weak weapons and should be fought with caution. Their body seems be mainly a lot of fat, but there's a good bit of muscle within that as well and that mix makes them both powerful and quite resistant to most weaker attacks. 'Tier II - Purple Zombies & Crows' Purple-grayish zombies will initially appear about 10 blocks away from the outpost in any direction. Some call them 'purple zombies' and some people have demonstrated that their skin does in fact have a very subtle magenta tone. The tone is derived from the age of the corpse, these zombies have been infected longer, or were dead awhile before they became infected, so the color of their skin has deteriorated. Crows - 18 EXP Seemingly birds that have been feeding on infected flesh, which has made them very aggressive and hungry for more. They are weak, but can fly over any terrain, attack very fast from random directions. Initially, the crows were not infected, but more and more began to starve and resorted to consuming infected flesh, which infected them all in the end. But even though crows are infected themselves, the virus within them mutated to survive in their bodies and now seems to be unable to infect humans as a side effect. They pose an annoying threat, so try to avoid or kill them as fast as possible. Crows cannot fly into buildings, but are sometimes found searching for food near open doors. The Female Purple Zombie - 72 EXP The weaker one of the two purple zombies, recognizable mostly by its size. Purple zombies deal significantly more damage than normal zombies and have slightly shorter reach. Purple zombies are believed to be burned, as they are often found in large bonfire piles. The Male Purple Zombie - 72 EXP The male counterpart to the purple family is more heavily built than its female counterpart. Purple zombies are less affected by knockback than normal male zombies, and deal a lot more damage. 'Tier III - Red Zombies' Red zombies, fat red zombies, and long armed red zombies, all horribly mutated into monsters and with differing features, whether it be a huge gain in muscle or an extension in skeletal structure, are found in stages - they aren't truly one group. They appear about 20 or 30 blocks away from the outpost and are the strongest of all regular zombies. The Red Zombie - 96 EXP A red zombie, with more muscle and a grotesque appearance that makes them look only humanoid now, is a dangerous foe by any standards. When he gains speed he is a force to be reckoned with. Compared to normal and purple zombies, red zombies do a lot of damage when they hit you. This kind of zombie was first seen about 20 blocks away from the outpost. The Fat Red Zombie - 120 EXP The fatter version of the red male zombie. Obviously, they are harder to kill and are hard to knock back due to their many layers of protective fat. The "downside" of their additional strength and resistance against hits is that they move slightly slower than regular red zombies. At about 30 blocks away from the outpost, fat red zombies were spotted. The Long Armed Red Zombie - 156 EXP They are far stronger than both red zombies and their fatter counterpart and have replaced the shiny red zombies. Their long arms extend their reach of melee attacks quite a bit, so being a skilled runner will help. Their long arms are probably the cause of eating the bones of their victims, providing a boost of calcium. Long armed zombies are only found in the very, very farthest reaches of the city, usually in the corners. The only way to stop them coming for you is to interrupt them whilst they're attacking you, by using heavy weapons or a well placed critical hit. Yet, there are some very experienced survivors that manage to kill them with a Kris, Kukri, and other short melee range weapons. If you plan to attempt this without dying, a Sledgehammer or above is recommended. It is said that those survivors who use lesser weapons have suicidal tendencies. Tier IV - Mini Bosses A few zombies are heavily mutated versions of their brethren, causing them to glow green. They stick out and can be seen easily, even against the dark horizon. They randomly appear in their weaker brethren's zone or even farther out in the Inner City. All of them posses extraordinary health, strength and speed once angered or sufficintly damaged. All green zombies carry some kind of valuable item, the quality of which depends on the type of monster and area where it was found. Looting this reward, however, is difficult due to the many weaker zombies that always follow these beasts to share in the almost always guaranteed meal after a battle. Green zombies prefer to ambush their prey when they are hiding in buildings to entrap and swarm them with their "minion" zombies, which appear to follow them around, or attract them. Whatever the theories, they're still threats. After December 27th 2008, the appearance rate of Green Zombies was increased to counter complaints that looting wasn't fair, and that one should have to earn rarer items by fighting for them. The Green Zombie - 600 EXP These rare zombies appear at random, usually somewhere near the outpost. They shamble like their allies at first, then run faster at you, as they take damage. You can always search their bodies after they die and you will probably find armor, weapons, or other low level items from them. The Green Muscle Zombie - 900 EXP? Recently a much stronger version of the green zombie appeared near the center of Fairview; the Green Muscle Zombie. They look about the same as a Red Zombie but pack a much heavier punch. They are rumored to be more common than the the fat green and the long armed green zombie, but carry less valuable items with them in comparison. Don't confuse them with normal green zombies, as they look similar, but they are darker and the power difference is enormous. The Fat Green Zombie - 1125 EXP? The fatter counterpart of a green zombie, they are much stronger, as well as slower. Fat Green sightings have been reported only a few streets away from the northeast and southeast extremes of the map. Like any other green (Boss) zombie, they raise the aggression and attention of nearby zombies by large amounts so killing and looting Fat Greens will be much more difficult due to their rare appearances having been only reported in the most dangerous of areas. Some, however, have spotted them only a few blocks from the Outpost, so be warned... The Long Armed Green Zombie - 2250 EXP? This is currently the second toughest as well as the second rarest kind of zombie known by any survivors. Not only do they posses enormous strength, but long armed red zombies always surround them like minions. This is because the few reported appearances of this species of zombie happened at the northeastern end of the city nicknamed Death Row. Even if you manage to kill it, you will still be surrounded by lots of long armed red zombies, which want to avenge their master by not letting you loot it so easily. If you wish to fight one, high agility and endurance is strongly recommended. 'Tier V - Bosses' The Behemoth ~ 12,000 EXP Also commonly called "Big Red", the Behemoth is a rather nasty mutation, probably caused by special strains of the N4, by genetic chance (think a Tyrant), or biological weaponry let loose by dumb, evil corporations. This zombie is the most mutated by the N4 virus. Large spikes can be seen protruding from its back and arms, and its muscles and skeletal system are no longer human, increasing its height to an estimated 16 feet and giving it ungodly amounts of strength and speed. Rumors say that it walks through the city day and night, always following the loudest noises of dying brethren, but these are, like every rumor, unconfirmed, and used to scare children (and wanna-be explorers). So you may run into the Behemoth, just after slaughtering several groups of zombies nearby, but it may also find you randomly. Fleeing and surviving hunters, tell that they run faster, once angered and heavily damaged. A few others even tell tales of having found precious items after slaying them in harrowing engagements, but no one ever found a dead Behemoth even near these battlefields, nor anywhere else. It may be what caused the old helicopter to crash, as part of the last radio transmission was: "MOTHERFUCKING, HUGE MOTHERFUCKER!" 'Old Zombies' These zombies appeared in the earlier game stages, but are believed to no longer exist. 'Blue Zombies' The blue zombies vanished shortly after being first discovered and were replaced by the commonly called "purple" zombies, which reside in the same area but are a bit stronger than the blue ones. Rumors say that the blue zombies possibly evolved, but too many people believe otherwise, because dead flesh cannot mutate. The Female Blue Zombie - 53 EXP The female zombie of the blue family, which are weaker than their male version, but still resemble a much greater threat, than any of the normal zombies. The Male Blue Zombie - 53 EXP The male counterpart of the blue zombie family, which carries more than triple the strength of a regular male zombie within itself, and can be found quite a bit away from the safety of civilization. 'Red Zombies' These started appearing around 30 screens away from the outpost, currently there are only reports of several kinds of male and fat zombies. They are the "prototype" reds in the game's early stages. The Red Zombie - 68 EXP These red zombies are covered with the blood of their prey, some even say they have come directly from hell. Either way, if you meet one of them, you are already deep in their territory and these guys don't like visitors. Except for lunch of course. Before even considering to fight them, make sure you are well equipped and have enough lead to survive a wild rampage. The Fat Red Zombie - 75 EXP If you thought it couldn't get worse, then guess what, it always can when zombies are involved. Against these guys, there is not much you can do but swing or shoot your remaining weapons like mad. In case you get unlucky enough to meet these in pairs or groups, these guys come with major health risks. Shiny Red Zombie - 90 EXP A true beast of a zombie, which seems to be always covered in fresh blood. It's an inhabitant of "Death Row", and a dangerous one for sure. The only thing left to do when you meet these monsters, is to run like from Satan himself. But actually, the only thing you can do in Death Row is run, because no one truly survives Death Row. The Shiny Fat Red Zombie - 146 EXP Prepare for ultimate PWNAGE